This invention relates to environmentally friendly materials and manufacturing methods. Specifically, it relates to a biodegradable environmentally friendly material, a product and a method of manufacturing.
Products made of plant fibers are non-toxic, odorless, and can endure high temperatures up to 180° C. and low temperatures as low as −40° C. Products that is are not recycled after use quickly degrade and are biodegradable in wild environment or landfill areas. Such products are environmentally friendly low molecular compounds, such as carbon dioxide and water, without secondary pollution to environmental and groundwater resources. Also, the plant fibers have very rich sources, are cheap as a raw material, and have a very promising market prospect.
However, the existing production process for plant fiber products is generally as follows: the plant fibers, adhesive waterproof agent, and other raw materials are mixed uniformly and put into the mold form to form a shape; then the shape is coated with a waterproof layer or color; and then dried using drying equipment. the shape becomes a product.
The plant fiber product made with the abovementioned method is environmentally friendly and does not pollute the environment. The existing technology as mentioned above has at least the following deficiencies: complex production processes, a large investment in coatings and drying equipment, a long production cycle, low productivity, and high energy consumption. As a result, the products have too high of price and poor market response. In addition, the technology is difficult to use and promote.
The abbreviation of polyethylene glycol is PEG, the chemical name is polyoxyethylene glycol ether, and the chemical formula is HO(CH2CH2O)nH PEG mainly plays the role of lubrication and promotes bonding. PEG can be purchased directly in the market. In the “Practical Chemical Dictionary”, ISBN 5082-3294-2, compiled by Zhu Hongfa as a chief editor and published in December 2004 and August 2007, polyethylene glycol is described as a lubricant, moisturizing agent, solubilizer, release agent, plasticizer, softener, emulsifier, dispersant, adhesive and a carrier.
Hexamethylene tetramine is commonly known as Hexamine, its chemical English name is hexamethylenetetramine, its English name is Urotropine, CAS No.: 100-97-0; its molecular formula is C6H12N4, and its molecular weight is 140.18. Hexamine is mainly used to promote curing and shape formation of plant stalk powder and melamine plant fibers. Hexamine can be purchased directly in the market. In pages 115-116 of “Encyclopedia Chinese Chemical Products”, edition 3, compiled under the organization of Chemical Industry Press and published in 2005 by Chemical Industry Press, the use of Urotropine is described as a curing agent for resins and plastics.
In addition, polyethylene glycol, and methenamine can function as an adhesive during high temperature extrusion forming and stabilizing during the curing process when they are used together with plant fibers in such processes. Polyethylene and Urotropine are new materials that can be used to replace zinc stearate. They can facilitate mold release for finished products, and avoid introduction of heavy metals. Therefore, the products made with them are more environmentally friendly and safe.